Una visita al Futuro
by Ginebra Brong
Summary: Un extraño sueño, ¿que significa eso Harry?
1. Default Chapter

UN VISTAZO EN EL FUTURO  
  
"HORA DE LA COMIDA EN LA MESA DE Gryffindor: SABADO DEL MES DE ENERO".  
  
Tres personas entraban arrastrando los pies al Gran comedor. Dos chicos y una chica que llevaban puestos los uniformes de Quidditch se sentaron en la mesa. Uno de los chicos se sentó al lado de otra chica que los esperaba, los otros dos lo hicieron frente a ellos:  
  
-cansados chicos?- dijo la chica que no llevaba la túnica de Quidditch  
  
-Hermione no empecemos- dijo el chico sentado a su lado  
  
-que! Yo solo preguntaba Ron  
  
-yo no sé si aguantare esta tarde- dijo la otra chica sentada frente a Ron y Hermione- no puedo ni con el tenedor...  
  
-eso significa que no te vas a acabar el puré de patatas?  
  
-no, anda cómetelo Ron, fuerza no tendrás, pero hambre...- Harry se rió ante el comentario de Ginny- y tu no te rías que de todo esto tienes la culpa tu- dijo dándole golpecitos en el brazo con el dedo  
  
-Quién yo?- le dijo Harry con cara de inocente  
  
-si, de quien fue la genial idea de dejar que Wood entrenara al equipo una vez por semana cuando no tiene que entrenar con el Puldelmere?  
  
-no te quejes, Katie y tu sois las mimadas del equipo, no he visto a Oliver de reñiros ni una sola vez  
  
-porque no le hemos dado motivos Weasley- dijo Katie q estaba sentada unos sitios a la derecha de el  
  
-bien dicho Katie- contestaron Ginny y Herm a la vez  
  
-me subo a la sala común a tumbarme en un sillón. Me muero de sueño- anuncio Harry levantándose  
  
-espera subo contigo- dijo Ginny acompañándolo hasta la torre  
  
en la sala común no habia nadie, Harry se tumbo en el sillón grande frente a la chimenea mientras Ginny subió a por un libro  
  
-hey! Que cara tienes- dijo ella cuando bajo con el libro  
  
-ponía tu nombre por algún lado? No lo he visto- dijo haciendo como que buscaba algo pegado en el sofá, mientras sonreía  
  
-gracioso Potter, muy gracioso- ella se sentó en el sillón de al lado  
  
-si quieres te hago un sitio Weasley- Harry noto como se ponía colorado al oírse decir eso  
  
-mmm, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no, no quiero molestarte mientras duermes  
  
-como quieras, me despiertas vale Gin?  
  
-claro duerme tranquilo- dijo ella mirando ya el libro  
  
Harry cayo dormido encuanto cerro los ojos. Su mente se puso a dar un montón de vueltas como si hiciera un viaje en traslador, hasta que todo paró y sintió como si aterrizara cayendo de culo sobre césped. 


	2. Cap 2

Miro a su alrededor, pero no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Se miro a si mismo y vio que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Quidditch, pero seguía sin identificar aquel lugar, así que saco su varita de entre su túnica donde siempre la solía llevar y la empuño fuerte. Fue subiendo la pequeña colina de hierba en la que habia aparecido, cuando llego a arriba vio que en el otro lado habia una gran casa con un enorme jardín y frondosos árboles, agarró la varita mas fuerte en su mano. Se acerco hacia la parte de detrás de la casa que era la más cercana a el, todo parecía muy tranquilo, miro por la ventana de lo que perecía la cocina y observo un rato  
  
No habia nadie, bueno, al parecer nadie humano, Harry pudo ver una pequeña figura de orejas puntiagudas que se movía cerca de la chimenea de la cocina, parecía un elfo domestico afanado en algo que Harry no podía ver, quizás seria el desayuno. Minutos después se oyó un clic y la puerta que estaba a su lado se abrió y el elfo salió por ella a todo correr diciendo algo entre dientes y soltando aun gato que llevaba entre las manos muy parecido a Crookshanks por no decir que era el gato de Hermione: "el gato ha asustado a la lechuza de la señorita, mal gato", mientras el elfo reñía al gato Harry aprovecho para meterse dentro de la casa.  
  
Paso por la cocina y atravesó una puerta que daba a un gran salón cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros, fotos y algunos trofeos, se fijo que cerca de un gran ventanal habia un reloj de pared muy parecido al de los Weasley, pero con tan solo 5 manillas, cada una con una foto que no llegaba a ver bien. Paseo entre los estantes de libros, la mayoría eran de hechizos, algún que otro de pociones y de trasformaciones y de medicina mágica tambien, en otra habia libros de Quidditch y tambien encontró una estantería con una copia de cada uno de los libros de texto que se utilizaban en Hogwarts, lo que a Harry le hizo pensar que en esa casa habia niños, porque aun faltaban los del ultimo curso.  
  
Llamaron su atención las fotos que habia repartidas por la habitación, sus ojos cogieron un destello brillante, era una pequeña snitch dentro de un cubo de cristal que estaba encima de una estantería, la estuvo mirando un rato. Miro tambien algunas fotos cercanas, la mayoría de sus ocupantes estaban durmiendo, se fijo en una en la que un muchacho de no mas de 15 años dormía apoyado en el marco con una escoba en la mano, pero en lo que mas se fijo fue en el pelo negro del muchacho, muy parecido al suyo, pero no alborotado sino perfectamente en su sitio. En otro marco vio la foto de otro muchacho, al parecer mayor que el anterior, pero no mucho, que tambien dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano frente a un tablero de ajedrez, a diferencia del otro este tenia el pelo de un color rojo oscuro y alborotado, unas gafas ovaladas reposaban junto al tablero. La ultima foto que Harry miro fue la de una chica, que al contrario que los otros dos estaba despierta.  
  
La joven tenia los ojos verdes con un borde marrón y el pelo era largo y rojo con mechones negros, Harry se quedo mirándola un rato mientras la foto le sonreía como si lo conociera de siempre  
  
-se parece mucho a...pero no puede ser!  
  
Estuvo un rato mirando las fotos una por una, los dos chicos tambien se despertaron y le saludaron con la mano sonrientes. La snitch atrapada en el bloque de cristal volvió a llamar su atención, habia empezado a moverse, Harry acerco la mano para cogerla. 


	3. Cap 3

Cuando l a levanto de la estantería vio que tenia una inscripción en uno de los lados "Nos a costado la paga. Felicidades papá!"  
  
Volvió a colocar la snitch en su sitio y dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación de nuevo, parándose en una puerta de madera tallada que se encontraba en un lateral y que no habia visto. Estaba entreabierta, su curiosidad siempre habia podido con el así que s e acerco y la abrió por completo y entro en lo que parecía un despacho, con una chimenea, unos sillones, una esa de madera, estanterías llenas de libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de trasformaciones y hechizos antiguos y gran cantidad de libros de Quidditch.  
  
En una pared pudo ver colgadas una serie de escobas de diferentes tamaños. Las tres primeras eran como de juguete, Harry las habia visto alguna vez en la tienda de Quidditch, debajo de cada una de las escobas habia una placa grabada con un nombre, en la primera ponía: "Gregory" e n la segunda "Roderick" y en la tercera "Lily", al lado de esta habia varias mas grandes, un a saeta de fuego como la suya, una llamada Maximus Velus que no habia visto nunca, una cleasweept 001 y una llamada FIRE Phoenix.  
  
En aquella habitación tambien habia fotos, en una pudo ver a los tres chicos de antes con túnicas del equipo de Gryffindor, los dos chicos con un bate cada uno y la chica con una Quaffle entre las manos, otras eran de momentos normales o con el uniforme de Hogwarts en lo que parecía ser el primer día de cada uno de los niños.  
  
Se acerco a la robusta mesa de despacho y vio encima de ella algo que lo dejo helado, en la mesa habia un álbum de fotos muy parecido a:  
  
-pero si es...si es mi álbum de fotos!!  
  
Harry se sentó en la silla que habia detrás de la mesa y abrió las tapas rojas, exactamente, era su álbum, en la primera pagina pudo ver la foto de sus padres con el de pequeño. Paso las paginas llenas de fotos conocidas hasta que llego a una que no habia visto en su vida, se quedo mirándola un rato, parecía muy reciente, porque el Harry de la foto no parecía mucho mayor que el ahora mismo, y la otra persona que lo acompañaba tampoco. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo:  
  
-si este es mi álbum...-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la Saeta a buscar una marca he se le hizo durante el torneo de los tres magos y que no se habia podido quitar y encontrándola- y esta es mi escoba...esto significa que...que esta es mi casa!!!!!!! Se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla  
  
-no, esto no es verdad, Harry estas soñando, eso es, un sueño- dijo cerrando los ojos- cuando los abras estarás en la sala común y te iras a entrenar con Ron y Gin 


	4. Cap 4

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio que aun continuaba en el despacho, resignado, volvió la atención al álbum y paso la pagina, la siguiente foto que vio mostraba a el y a la persona de la foto anterior sentados juntos en el gran comedor hablando, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que les estaban casando una foto. Se acerco mas a la imagen y vio algo que le llamo la atención y que le hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa:  
  
-que hacemos Ginny y yo cogidos de la mano?!  
  
En efecto, tanto la persona de la foto anterior como la de esta era Ginny Weasley, paso unas cuantas paginas hasta llegar a una q estaba marcada. En ella habia una foto de un niño pelirrojo con ojos verdes, de no mas de un año que jugaba sentado en una alfombra con la miniatura de un Pegaso que revoloteaba frente a la cara del pequeño, bajo la foto Harry vio un nombre y reconoció su letra: "Gregory Donoghan Potter-Weasley"  
  
-potter- Weasley? POTTER - Weasley!?!?!?!- Harry se paso la mano por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Paso la pagina y encontró una foto del que supuso que era el y el pequeño Gregory durmiendo en uno de los sofás que habia visto antes recostados contra Ginny, que parecía mayor al igual que Harry, pero que conservaba su larga melena roja como el primer día y lucia una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry y al pequeño. Pronto llego a otra pagina que estaba marcada con dos fotos, en a primera se veía solo a Ginny a Ginny embarazada de 7 meses con Gregory asomándose por detrás de la túnica de su madre y saludando a la cámara, en la otra se veía como Harry sostenía en brazos a un Gregory de unos dos años mientras lo asomaba a dos cunas y sonreía. La siguiente foto que vio fue la de dos bebes de un año sentados en el césped del jardín de fuera, en la parte de abajo tambien vio su letra: "Los mellizos: Roderick Justus y Lilian Bridget Potter- Weasley".  
  
Harry sonrió aun mas , levanto la vista del álbum al oír un ruido proveniente de algún lugar cercano al despacho, cerro el álbum y lo dejo como estaba al tiempo que la puerta se abrió y alguien que le resulto muy familiar la cruzó. Un hombre alto, vestido con una túnica oscura, con el pelo negro y gafas se aproximaba al escritorio:  
  
-pero si soy yo!- dijo Harry en voz alta esperando la reacción de si mismo, pero el Harry adulto pareció no haberlo visto, ni siquiera oído y eso que lo tenia a menos de 10 cm de distancia  
  
-menos mal- dijo el Harry joven mirando mas detenidamente al Harry grande que tenia delante. Mas alto, al parecer mas fuerte, con el pelo mas largo y peinado hacia atrás y con unas gafas diferentes a la habituales, la cicatriz era casi invisible en la frente.  
  
El Harry adulto miro unos papeles que habia sobre la mesa mientras que a lo lejos se oyó una voz:  
  
-Papá!  
  
-en el despacho Lil´s  
  
unos minutos mas tarde la cabeza de una joven de unos 15 años y de pelo rojo con mechones negros como la que habia visto en la foto se asomo por la puerta:  
  
-Papa? 


	5. Cap 5

Nota de Autor: este capitulo va para dos de mis mejores amigas Maria (sister) y Tamara (mummy). Besos Chicas.  
  
-pasa Lily- dijo muy sonriente  
  
-buenos días- dijo la muchacha abrazando a su padre  
  
-buenos días mi pequeña- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole la larga melena- y tus hermanos?- pero no le dio tiempo a contestar  
  
-Los ARROWS Roderick  
  
-que no, los Cannons  
  
-que cruz- dijo la muchacha- todo el mundo sabe que las Harpies son las mejores.  
  
En ese momento dos chicos bastante altos, entraron en el despacho discutiendo sobre Quidditch  
  
-buenos días papá- dijo el que parecía Gregory, pelirrojo y con gafas- necesitamos tu opinión  
  
-si papá, dinos que piensas, Arrows o Cannons- dijo el que debía de ser el mellizo de Lily  
  
-las Harpies  
  
-no te hemos preguntado tu opinión Lil´s  
  
-y se puede saber por que no me la pedís?  
  
-porque ya la sabemos  
  
-necesitamos una opinión objetiva  
  
-ah! Y por eso se la pedís a un jugador de Quidditch profesional y que da la casualidad de que juega en los Arrows???  
  
-eh...  
  
-es que tío Fred, George, Charlie, Bill y Ron están durmiendo y como a tío Percy no le gusta mucho el Quidditch, pues claro...- la muchacha movía la cabeza incrédula, mientras el Harry adulto se reía  
  
-no si los cuatro sois iguales, no me extraña que Tom y James se lleven tan bien con vosotros  
  
Nota: Tom Malfoy era el hijo de Draco Malfoy y Maria Malfoy una alumna que habia llegado nueva de intercambio y que enamoro al rubio enseguida. Por su parte James Wood era el hijo de Oliver Wood y Tamara Wood, se habían conocido después de un partido de Quidditch y desde entonces no se habían separado, James era el tercer hijo de los señores Wood.  
  
-esto...venga papá opina- dijeron sus hijos mirándolo expectantes  
  
-bueno pues...  
  
-vamos a desayunar! Donde se han metido los Potter de esta casa¿- se oyó una voz desde fuera del despacho que el Harry joven que miraba la escena embobado no tardo en reconocer  
  
-creo que tendremos que dejar esto para luego, ya habéis yodo a vuestra madre  
  
La chica fue la primera en salir por la puerta seguida del Harry joven que quería ver a la dueña de la voz, seguido de Roderick, Gregory y el Harry adulto que aun seguían discutiendo. Cuando Harry llego a la puerta de la cocina casi corriendo se paro en seco, no se atrevía ni a pasar por miedo, por decirlo de alguna manera de lo que se iba a encontrar, pero al oír de nuevo aquella voz lo incito a entrar. 


	6. Cap 6

Cuando lo hizo se encontró a Lily sentada ya en la mesa frente a una mujer de pelo rojo recogido en un moño francés y vestida con una túnica que color azul claro hablando con su hija, Harry se coloco justo delante de ella para verla mejor:  
  
-mamá como esta tía Hermione?  
  
-muy bien cielo, la ultima vez que la vi estaba tomando algo para comer  
  
-y como es?- dijo la joven muy ilusionada  
  
-es una preciosidad, ya la veras, es muy grande y tiene le pelo Weasley  
  
"de que están hablando?"- pensó Harry desde su lugar en la cocina- "que le pasa a Hermione?"  
  
-cuando podemos ir a verla?  
  
-dentro de poco, tu tío Ron quiere que tu prima Minerva y tu vayáis juntas  
  
-vale! Y dime...tío Ron se ha desmayado?- dijo Lily medio riendo  
  
-pues claro que si! Redondo al suelo- dijo otra voz que resulto ser la del Harry adulto  
  
-habla el que no se marea...  
  
-ja ja ja, tío Ron? Y papá? Ja ja ja- rieron Roderick y Gregory dejándose caer en sus sillas  
  
-cada vez me recuerdan mas a tus hermanos- le dijo el Harry adulto a Ginny antes de darle en los labios un beso de buenos días  
  
-gracias papá- dijeron los dos aludidos antes de empezar a comer  
  
-y como se va a llamar el nuevo Weasley- Granger?- pregunto Roderick  
  
al oír aquello Harry supo ya a lo que se referían y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que por suerte para el no oyó nadie  
  
-pues no lo tenían muy claro aun, por suerte no le pueden poner Chudley como tenia pensado tio Ron, pero tia Hermione creo que me dijo que quería llamarla Alexandra Artemisa  
  
-me gusta mas que Chudley- dijo Gregory  
  
-a ti y a todo el mundo hijo- dijo Ginny  
  
-además tu abuela Molly no habría dejado que llamaran así a ninguno de sus nietos- dijo Harry  
  
-ni mi madre ni nadie, pobre criatura!- dijo Ginny terminándose su taza de café  
  
El Harry joven contemplo la escena del desayuno familiar mientras los demás charlaban animadamente "así que esto es tener una familia" pensó mientras los conservaba, Harry seguía sonriendo desde hace mucho tiempo, media hora después lo tres jóvenes se fueron de la cocina y Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos hablando tranquilamente, el otro Harry no sabia si quedarse allí o dejarlos solos y aun mas cuando se disponían a besarse de nuevo.  
  
Cuando iba a salir de la cocina oyó como lo llamaban y miro a su alrededor pero no habia nadie, pronto todo lo que le rodeaba empezó desvanecerse: la cocina, el Harry y Ginny adultos y todo lo demas. Un segundo después se sintió zarandeado por alguien y abrió los ojos sobresaltado, tanto que se cayo al suelo y mir a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en la sala común  
  
-Harry?- Harry dio un respingo y miro a quien le llamaba  
  
-GI-Ginny- dijo como si no la hubiera visto en años  
  
-estas bien?  
  
-si, si claro, no pasa nada, estaba soñando  
  
-con tu madre?  
  
-con mi madre? Por que dices eso?- dijo un tanto nervioso  
  
-si, hablabas en sueños y has dicho Lily, pensé que era tu madre, yo...  
  
-si puede ser Ginny, tranquila no era nada- dijo poniéndose de pie y frotándose la cabeza  
  
-siento haberte despertado, pero es hora de ir a entrenar...  
  
-claro no te preocupes Gin, nos vamos?  
  
-si vamonos o llegaremos tarde, de verdad q estas bien Harry?  
  
El afirmo con la cabeza mientras salían juntos hacia el campo de Quidditch, a mitad del camino se encontraron a Ron y Hermione discutiendo como siempre por una tontería de nada  
  
-hay dios que cruz!-dijo Ginny  
  
-y pensar que se casaran...  
  
-que? Que se casaran? Pero vamos Harry míralos!!!!  
  
-que te apuestas a que si Ginny  
  
-creo que te has dado muy fuerte en la cabeza al caerte del sillón- dijo mientras le miraba la cabeza por si tenia algún chichón  
  
-vale, vale, no me hagas caso, pero ya lo veras Gin  
  
Los dos continuaron caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Que les depararía el futuro??? Solo uno de ellos dos tenia una ligera idea  
  
Aquí termina mi segunda historia publicada aquí, espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Ginebra Brong. 


End file.
